honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Honor
Battle of Monica All Terekov's squadron (SI1), check wikipedia.--dotz 18:05, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :That would be [[HMS Defiant|HMS Defiant]], [[HMS Valiant|HMS Valiant]] and [[HMS Resolute|HMS Resolute]], right? (Funny there are sister ships called Defiant and Valiant in the Honorverse, by the way - like on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ;-) :--SaganamiFan 15:26, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::Every unit of Terekhov's "Squadron" distinguished in the Battle of Monica in 1921 P.D.: * HMS Hexapuma, CA- * HMS Warlock, CA-277 * HMS Vigilant, CA- * HMS Gallant, CL- * HMS Audacious, CL- * HMS Aegis, CL- * HMS Janissary, DD- * HMS Javelin, DD- * HMS Rondeau, DD- * HMS Aria, DD- * HMS Volcano, ammunition ship? ::--dotz 18:52, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, I see... I'm still in the process of reading SI1, so I thought you were talking about the Battle of Hyacinth... :::-- SaganamiFan 21:38, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :Where is the HMS Vigilant from? HH1 or HH10 or HH11 or HH12? ::SI1 - critically damaged during attack on Eroica Station and thus selfdestroyed/collapsed before battle against battlecruisers.--dotz 20:29, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Box nice box, SaganamiFan, thx--dotz 18:51, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Thx :-) Me love Boxes! --- SaganamiFan 18:57, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I would love the box more if it were legible. The background color (a dark blue in Firefox) is indistinguishable from the font color. As for all the ships at Monica being on the list, I suspect volcano, the ammunition ship wouldn't qualify. Wikipedia ww 18:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::It was said all ships in Terekhov's squadron..., on the other hand Volcano didn't directly participates in battle. Provisoric place in our 'list of the list' with some short note/reference?--dotz 18:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hm, strange. On my browser (also firefox) the font is clearly distinguisable from the background, and I am not known for my particulary good eyes... maybe there are other factors that make the color contrast vary...? Dunno. As for the Volcano, here's another case of fatal DW vagueness :-) -- SaganamiFan 03:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::My Firefox uses such a dark blue for this background color that I can't even tell for sure there is any text in the boxes. Wikipedia ww 07:56, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::A rereading of SoS suggests two more ships for the List. Black Rose and Quentin Saint-James. I can't tell whether they're already there. Wikipedia ww 07:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: They are. I uploaded a little screenshot of how the box looks for me in my browser (both logged in and as IP). How is it different in your case, ww? ::::::: Best, -- SaganamiFan 09:06, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::SF, Still can't read anything in the boxes, as of 30 seconds ago. I think it's more obvious than it was that there may be some text there, but none of it's readable. Wikipedia ww 22:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Catalog of repeated names * Gauntlet: WS1 - CA/ HH10 - SD--dotz 19:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) * Defiant SI1 --dotz 17:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) * Ajax SI2, AGT --dotz 17:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC)